I Will Always Be Here
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR 3x13! These are my takes on the spoiler videos for Knockdown. 1: Rick is talking with his mom. And he realizes some things. 2: Kate finds her mother's killer than puts the pieces together and figures out something about herself.
1. Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything else pertaining to ABC's hit TV show, Castle.

* * *

**Richard Castle was sitting at his island counter playing around a little with his- now cold- cup of coffee. His mind stuck one topic and one topic only. _Her._ He sighed, no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't leave his mind. Every time he closed his eyes an image of her was plastered against his eyelids. Everything she did left him in awe, she made him act stupid at least more than usual. And sometimes it seemed that they were the only two alive. Suddenly now, his fantasies centered around the two of them.

"Hey, kiddo. Why aren't you at the precinct?" Martha asked, a carrot resting against her lips waiting to be eaten.

"I don't know. I... I'm just thinking." He shrugged and sat up, moving his shoulders back.

"About what?" Martha dropped her arms and leaned over the counter to her son.

Rick's answer was hesitated, as he considered whether or not to tell his mom. Sighing, he opened his mouth but waited a second to begin, "Beckett... Ever since the triple killer kept me captive, I don't know, something... changed. That poolside talk, that's what turned it all around."

"I heard about the shooting on the news. Could have been you, you know that don't you?" Martha came around the counter and took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. But I'm fine it wasn't me." Castle sighed through his words.

"Richard, this isn't one of your books. You don't know the ending. You were just lucky yesterday." She scolded.

"You're over reacting mother. Where's this coming from?" Rick sounded a little amused.

Martha looked hurt, and gave a moment's pause before answering, "How the hell can you ask me something like that? Think about how much you love Alexis and that is how much I love you. And don't you dare ask me where this is coming from." Martha was on the verge of tears and Rick could tell that. "You have gotten through most of your life on your wit and charm and no small amount of talent. But that is the real world out there, and you can't charm your way out of a bullet."

"You think I should quit?" He asked. Not like he was considering it, and not like he was shocked, either.

"I think you should be honest with yourself about why you're doing this. You have written twenty two novels before you met her and you didn't need to spend everyday in a police station in order to finish them."

"It's not about the books anymore." Rick admitted quietly, like he had known this for some time.

"I know that, you know that. But, do you really have to put yourself in danger, just to spend time with her? Ask her out, make a move. Do something and then stop following her. You'll be doing both of you a favor."

"That's not Beckett. You don't know her the way I do mother. She doesn't fully trust me yet, it takes a while to get there. I just have to wait. Meanwhile, I fill the void by shadowing her. What do you want me to do? Keep my bullet proof vest on 24/7?"

"I want you to be safe. That is all." Martha whispered, before she stood up and left the room, leaving Rick to think about the situation.

He never meant to be in danger, consciously, unconsciously, though, he knew that this was always a factor but you don't think about danger when you're in love. When your in love all the bad things in the world, just seem to fade away. As long as love was on his side, Rick knew that nothing could possibly happen. And if it did, his beloved, and strong, Detective Beckett would be there to help.

"Love may blind, but it also shines a light on a few never before seen roads." Rick whispered to himself. He wouldn't leave the detective. Not now, not ever. He loved her, and though he may occasionally need time off to clear his thoughts, he would always be her annoying sidekick. He would always be there to talk to, to hug, help, whatever the case may be. He would always be there. If something did happen to him, he would always be there in Kate's heart and memories. _He would always be there._ This he promised to himself.

* * *

**Hey! I hope ya'll liked it... he he. I love that word. Anyway. Case you're wondering most of the dialogue came from a spoiler video, just so you know. I thought I'd twist it up a little to make it a little more... me. If you enjoyed this, and even if you didn't, please review!**


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Kate Beckett, finally, sat across from her mother's killer. He had confessed to placing the hit, but there was more she wanted, as the motive still remained fuzzy. "Why did you want her dead? She was a good woman, who didn't deserve this."

"You may be a good detective, but you obviously can't see the truth." He laughed and shook her head. "I never said who I placed the hit on. Those other victims were never meant to die. They had too, to make it seem bigger than it actually was."

"Then why? Who?" Kate leaned over the table, not breaking eye contact with him.

A broad smile covered his face, and his answer was simply, "I want my lawyer now."

Rick Castle knocked on Kate's front door. When she answered, she looked as though she'd been crying. She had changed from her work clothes to her pajamas only for better comfort. Today had been one of the hardest days of her life. Kate had asked Rick not to come by for a few hours, so she could think. Her mind had been filled with all the little things about her mother's case. The stalker's pictures of her, the killer's confession, her mother's crime scene, everything. Kate had been forced to figure it out all on her own and she had done so. Now it all seemed to make sense in a terrifying way, but it did.

Pulling Rick into a tight hug, he knew that even though her mother's killer was now behind bars, and would be for most likely the rest of his life, something still was not right. The second she moved away from him, he stepped inside and shut the door. "Something's wrong." He said, in his weird way of asking questions.

Kate turned around gripping his hand and led him to the couch. "I know everything." She gestured to the coffee table in front of her where the pictures from the case file were spread out in an order only known to Kate.

"What else did you figure out?" He asked quietly scooting up against her and she leaned against him. Kate reached forward to one photo placed over a couple others. Holding it up she stared at her mother's face.

"I don't know what to do to get my mom to forgive me." She sighed trying to keep away the tears again.

"Hey. You've done nothing to make her upset with you." He placed his fingers under her chin and gently pushed it up to look into her emerald eyes.

"That's where you're wrong. This was my apartment twelve years ago." Biting her lower lip she wiped her watering eyes. "She was here to pick up my work stuff, so she could go over it with me. It was supposed to be me."

"What?" Rick shook his head. "No. That's not true, you've seen the evidence. It all-"

"Yeah. Malcolm paid Dick extra to cover up the mistake. That's how Dick Coonan knew she was my mother. I've been running around the past twelve years with a hit on me."

Rick laughed forcibly, "No. Not possible. What could you have done to make someone want to kill you?"

"I was studying to be a lawyer. I don't know. Probably stumbled across something that somebody would kill to keep hidden." Kate had put the pieces together.

"Dick Coonan is dead. Sorry, I, uh," Rick had tried to avoid that topic as Kate hating being reminded. "He can't hurt you anymore. How can you be sure you're wanted dead." waiting a moment, Kate reached to her laptop next to her. She smacked the space bar a few times and waited. A website came up titled 'Cowboys For Hire.' "I've used this website before. Alexis went through a phase of loving cowboys and cowgirls, and she wanted a few for her birthday. Why did he have an account with this website?"

"Because if you have a certain password this is a hit man website. He gave it to us." Kate typed a few words on the keyboard and turned the screen to Rick. A large portrait picture of her took up the first half of the page. Below it listed everything about her that could possibly help in a killing. Her career, first boyfriend, current boyfriend, family, gym membership, recent credit card use and it was all updated frequently. "This website is designed for the killer to find and choose his employer. The beauty of it is, if the employer gets dragged in for questioning, he can't give up who he hired. My hit is specific. They have to follow me around, stalk me, learn my daily routines and come up with a way to kill me and hide my body perfectly. Only just before they try and kill me will they accept the hit."

A beep came from the computer and Rick whispered, "Oh God." A little square had popped up in the corner, saying that the mission had been accepted and the victim would be dead in the next 24 hours. Blood coursed through both of their veins as their heart's raced.

"Castle, there's something that I need you to do."

"Name it." He said quietly, not able to tear his eyes from the box.

"Go home." Kate didn't ask, it was an order, and Rick looked up at her. His eyes narrowed a little like he was trying to figure out what could possibly be going through her head right then.

"Forget it. Fear doesn't exist in this dojo." He joked. That was how he dealt with some things. It made him feel better and sometimes the people around him.

"Look. I signed up for this when I put the badge on, you didn't. It's not your fight." She shook her head. Kate had always made it known that she could protect herself, and she stuck by that even when she couldn't. Kate stood up like it would help prove her point.

"The Hell it isn't. Running around you just to annoy you, I don't write up murder scenes in the middle of the night just to satisfy some morbid curiosity. If that's all this was, I would have quit a long time ago." Now Rick stood up to look her in the eyes.

"Then why do you keep coming back Rick?" He just stared at her, a hurt expression on his face. Kate felt that the sad piano solo floating through the room from the radio fit the mood perfectly.

"I may not have a badge, unless you count the chocolate one Alexis gave me for my birthday. But I'll tell you this. Like it or not, I'm your plucky side kick." With one last second of constant contact of their eyes, Rick moved to the counter placing all the pictures in the file.

"Plucky side kick always gets killed." Kate said with an okay job of hiding her concern, and moving to his side again.

"Partner then." He told her.

"Castle, I'm an elimination murder victim. Do you know what that means?" She asked quietly, her eyebrows almost touching, they were so close together.

"I'm guessing it means someone wants you eliminated."

"This isn't a joking matter. It means that at some point in my life I became a threat to someone or something. It also means that other people can get in their way, too. If you stick around there may be another mistake in the hit. If I have to die to get this to end, then so be it. I don't want other people, especially you, Rick, to get killed because of me."

"No one is going to die. Not you, not me, not anyone. Okay? I'll call Montgomery and have him contact the FBI or something. Make him put a detail on you. There's no way he won't want to. Your his best detective."

"No. Just call Shaw. I helped her on a case a couple months back. She owes me a favor." Kate waved her hand a little and she nodded to her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Alright." He saw her fearful face and leaned near her. "Hey, it'll be alright." Rick kissed her temple, Kate closed her eyes and let the comfort run through her.

When he moved to the other side of the room to make the call, she whispered, "I just hope you're right, Rick."


	3. Answers and Problems

Rick came whistling off the elevator. He felt nervous, but at the same time great. There was no doubt in his mind that Kate was fine.

Coming to a stop at her empty desk, he looked around the room. Captain Montgomery stepped out of his office and flagged him down. Taking one last look around the room he moved towards his partner's boss.

"Why are you here Castle?" He asked furrowing his brow and crossing his arms.

"Uh, because the mayor gave me permission. Where is Kate have you seen her?" He looked over his shoulder towards the break room.

"You mean you didn't spend the night with her?" Esposito asked amused from behind Rick.

"No. She sent me home after dinner. Montgomery? Where is she? I'm starting to worry." His eyes were growing a little wide by now. The captain rubbed his nose and turned around into his office, expecting Rick to follow.

"She sent me an email this morning." Shaking his mouse, a letter popped up and Montgomery briefed Rick on what it said. "She says she's moving to New Jersey to get away from all this. Beckett says she wants this to be over with and requests that none of us try to make contact with her."

Rick's eyes closed and he rubbed his forehead. "Perfect crime. No one knows." All movements suddenly stopped and he looked up to the captain. "Oh God. Agent Shaw. Get her on the phone, now!" He said jogging towards the conference room. This caught Esposito and Ryan's attention, and they followed.

"Castle." Montgomery called trying to catch up with him. "I don't have her number. How-"

"212-725-9016. Now." Montgomery glared, not accustomed to the one being given orders, but he did type that number into the phone. It rang for a moment before a familiar voice came on.

"Shaw." This time though it was quieter, like she was muffling her voice.

"Jordan. Are you okay?" He forced himself to ask.

"Uh, I woke up this morning in the hospital. Somebody OD-ed me with Special K last night and I have no idea what I was doing last night. There's a few agents looking into it, but since I was doing something off the books they aren't gonna catch him. Is that Richard Castle? And try not to talk too laud, my head really hurts."

"You were supposed to be watching Kate Beckett!" Rick's voice climbed up the volume latter until he was yelling. "And now you're nursing a headache while my girlfriend is off God knows where with a hit man!"

"Oh. Oh, Castle I'm so sorry." Rick covered his mouth with his hand and stormed out of the room. Once again he stopped at Kate's desk, this time, though, he sat down in her chair. Feeling scared out of his mind, he did the only thing that could make him feel better. He wrote, in his head of course. And in this little story Kate came off the elevator snapping at Rick to get out of her chair. Then she explained that she meant she was getting a new apartment and that she wouldn't be able to be reached for a while. Rick wanted this to be true, but he knew it wasn't. He also knew that Kate only had a little time left to live and he couldn't just sit waiting for others to find her because it wouldn't work that way.

Montgomery came out of the conference room, demanding to know what Rick meant about the hit man. He listened as Rick showed him the website and told him and the boys the story Kate had told him.

"Why didn't she tell us this?" Esposito asked his arms spread outward and an upset look on his face. Rick knew that Ryan felt the same way too. They were her partners after all. Together they make a team, and a team needs to know this stuff. Rick shook his head.

"Okay, Bec- I mean..." Montgomery's voice trailed off as he remembered what had happened to his best employee. "Ryan, Esposito, take Castle to her apartment, maybe you'll find something there." He returned to his office where he sat down and pulled up the hit man website looking for something they missed.

"Let's go." They all started walking, before they were pulled back to Kate's desk by an email alert. "Should we look at it?" Rick asked looking up at Ryan and Esposito.

"It's not from anyone here. Go ahead." Seeing Rick's suspicious look he shrugged. "It's a work computer, we don't need a warrant. And she won't shoot us. It may help find her."

"Fine." He clicked the email, opening it up. It contained a video, and a video only. With a glance at the guys Rick pressed play.

The black screen loaded and changed to Kate, tied to a chair. Her face had scratches from what looked like the blade of a knife, all fresh. But one in particular caught Rick's eye. This one was on her left arm and it looked really deep, torture deep.

A voice from the other side of the camera said, "Katie. Say goodbye to your friends and family, because you might not make it out of this."

"You wouldn't dare to do anything." Kate laughed, though she knew she was only fishing.

The camera moved a little and a figure in all black came into view. It moved around behind Kate. "Ricky. You have five hours. I want two million dollars, or you will be single again. And just in case you don't believe." A knife was flipped out from under the long sleeve, and Rick whimpered as it was pressed against Kate's cheek, drawing more blood.

The static that looked so much like snow filled the screen and Rick closed his eyes. "Why is the hit man asking for a ransom. Why doesn't he just kill her and collect the pay?" Ryan asked. With a slap against the back of the head from Esposito, he nodded. "That's right. Malcolm is in jail and he can't pay for her death."

"I'll pay." Rick whispered.

"No." Esposito said, shaking his head. "That guy is a professional killer. He will take the money then kill her anyway. Our best bet is to take the video and use what's around Beckett to try and find her."

"Hold on." Rick said, stopping them from moving away. He pressed play, muted it and stared at the background, pausing it moments after it began. "I've been there."

"Where is it?" Esposito flipped open a notebook and waited for Rick to say where.

"It's the old parking garage." He whispered. "The one set to be demolished in an hour." Esposito's arms dropped. The answer to their problems and the problem to their answers.


	4. Together

The precinct was in a state of chaos. Every available detective in the homicide unit was on their phones talking to every judge in the city. And all those judges would not sign off on the warrant to stop the controlled demolition of the parking garage. Most mentioning 'substantial evidence' or 'you can't possibly be 100% sure of this'.

Finally Karpowski got Judge Markway's consent, as he had a special place in his heart for the one person out of his poker buddies who could take Rick down. And with forty five minutes to spare. Castle hitched a ride with the guys, his knee bouncing up and down. Emotions and stress were running high, and they all kept quiet so they wouldn't break out in yells.

Rick got more and more anxious as the traffic of early morning rush hour got in their way. "We aren't gonna make it. Turn on your siren or something."

Esposito sighed. "Castle, I'm worried too. We'll get there in time."

"Can't you call and tell them that we have a warrant, or something?" His voice moved a few octaves and Ryan glanced in the rear view mirror stifling a smile.

He sighed again. "I can try." He did, too. But all he got was how they had to see the warrant and he ended up just hanging up on them out of frustration. "I'm sorry Castle."

The second they pulled up, Rick was out of the car, and racing towards the people getting ready to detonate the building. "You have to stop whatever you're working on. We have a warrant. There's an NYPD detective in there, we got to get in there."

"I'm sorry man. There's no way we can stop it. This is a time detonated bomb. Turning it off takes a long time. We can't get turn back now. I'm sorry." Rick ran his hand through his hair, looking up at the tall building, before sprinting inside.

Each level was open and spacey, so, with one 360 degree glance, he could tell if she was there. His throat and lungs burned by level three but he wouldn't stop running.

"Castle!" Esposito yelled from outside, as Ryan was on the phone with bomb squad.

Fourth level: Nothing. Fifth level: Still nothing. Rick almost gave up hope, with only thirty seconds left until the first explosive was set to go off. Then he stopped on the sixth level. His full circle view revealed a woman's figure in a chair. Alone. They weren't going to leave this building alive, but at least they could spend their last moments together.

* * *

**I know. You're probably all hating me right now because I made this chapter so short. In my opinion this only builds the suspense a little more. What about you guys? Oh, if you have any ideas for my next chapter, I'd love to hear them. Apparently I'm in the middle of a writer's block since all I can think of is 'fleas with guns' and 'ice bullets'. Thanks for reading! Friend me on facebook at Becksbiggestfan Fanfiction!**


	5. Gunshots

**Hey, sorry this took so long to get out there. I hope no one's mad. There was a horse show here and it took up all my free time. :)

* * *

**Rick knelt down in front of Kate, immediately working on untying her hands. In his opinion, she should be free from all binds and chains before she died. Both figuratively and literally. A gunshot echoed through the entire parking garage and all their movements halted. When another didn't come, he got back to the task at hand. Finally the tight bind around one hand was removed and she went to help him with the other hand.

Another shot rang out, screams and more firing from a different weapon. Kate was too busy watching over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening out there to see what was happening in front of her. Not feeling his hand occasionally rubbing against hers, her attention turned to him.

There wasn't much she could do, still tied to the chair, and if she screamed there was very little chance she'd be heard, but she tried anyway. "Help! Somebody!" Her attempts to lose the rope became more and more frantic as she watched Rick slowly die in front of her.

The blood began running from him at a more rapid flow, a few drops peeking from the corner of his mouth. It was hard to believe how much damage one bullet to the stomach could do. "Castle, Castle hang on. Just hang on." She whispered finally loosening the rope. Slipping her hand through the tight hole she dove to the ground, administering CPR the second her knees made contact with the cold concrete. Kate could see the lights beginning to diminish in Rick's eyes and sobs erupted from her as she could no longer control them. "Rick! Rick! Don't leave me here! Come on!"

The sound of several footsteps banging on the stairs reached her ears and hope once again aroused in her. "Beckett!" Esposito called, listening carefully for even the slightest bit of an answer.

"Here! Cop down! He needs an ambulance, now!" She yelled, putting business before herself and her feelings once again. But the sobs and worry and fear, those weren't things she could stop. Those weren't things she hide from her voice.

Esposito and Ryan came, breathing hard, up the stairs, closely followed by a large group of uniformed officers. They were all prepared for what they were about to see. After all, Kate pleading for help didn't happen that often, and it could only mean one thing. Richard Castle was hurt.

It took all of Ryan and Esposito to get Kate away from him long enough for the paramedics to help and to make sure that she was okay. Even after being reminded seven times that she had been held hostage by a professional killer for nearly eight hours, she refused, requesting all the medical attention on Rick.

Four hours. He was in the OR for _four hours._ And they were the most painstakingly long hours Kate had ever endured. She watched a nurse, sometimes the same one sometimes others, exit a doorway time after time after time. Each time bringing news, occasionally leading a relieved family member into another room, occasionally comforting a screaming loved one. Every time, though, Kate watched and listened hopefully, only to hear unknown names.

Finally a nurse called her name and she, shaking, stood up, hoping to God she wouldn't be the one lead out of the hospital screaming. "That's me." She whispered.

"Ms. Beckett, I-"

"Detective." Kate had always hated being called Ms., as it seemed to formal and unlike her. Plus, 'Ms. Beckett'? It just didn't sound all that good.

"Sorry. Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle is in stable condition and sleeping. If you'd like you may go and sit with him." Once Kate nodded eagerly the nurse held out her hand behind her. "Right this way." And Kate's timing clock restarted. Waiting another hour and a half before Rick's eyes slowly came open.

"Oh!" She breathed. "Rick. I was so, so worried. I'm so glad you're awake." Rick felt too weak to speak just yet, so he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Everything he wanted to say flowed out of him there. Kate sat down, color returning to her face, her breathing now normal and a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

"There's that beautiful smile." He whispered, making Kate blush. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The bomb never went off. Remember that first gunshot? That was Esposito shooting it."

* * *

**Soooooo. How'd you like it? I know it's probably not my best work but I think it's pretty good for only spending like fifteen minutes on it. Anyway. This isn't the last chapter so don't get worried. I just wanted to give you all a break from the cliffhangers. Any ideas on where this should go next? Fluff? More suspense? Your call.**


End file.
